Rheine Kögler
Rheine used to be a happy-go-lucky, innocent girl who tended to make friends with everyone. After suffering from the hands of cyberbullies, however, she saw a darker side to both life and humanity, inadvertently causing her to begin building up a shell. When in the company of trusted friends and family, Rheine has a flippant attitude and a sarcastic sense of humor, constantly poking fun at them in a playful manner. She becomes more subdued, however, in the presence of strangers. Her childhood...was not an ordinary one, and she was pushed to surpass her own limits in terms of education. This has left her with a "perfect or nothing" goal mindset that fortunately has been fading as she grows. Riddles irk her as she prefers to visualize the eccentric, the impossible, and the insane. This does not deter her lust for knowledge, always believing that whatever she learns is "not enough." Experiences and hereditary traits have made her insecure, mistrustful, and defensive of both her person and her loved ones. One of her best friends' recent death has made an even bigger impact, and she now sees herself as responsible if she does nothing while knowing. She allows herself to be friendly and not aloof, but rarely does anyone ever truly break her walls and get deemed worthy enough to be referred to as a friend and not as an acquaintance. Her parents' strict actions have traumatized her to the point that she is frightened at the prospect of being hurt, be it mentally, physically, or verbally. It has also left her with an automatic impulse to hold back her full wrath, for she now realizes the terrifying fact that a human's worse enemy is their own person. An avid reader she is, and more often than not does she follow her feelings rather than reason, and if you ask her, it hasn't screwed up her life too badly. With no qualms on lying (with a few exceptions), Rheine's morals are confused and warped. She openly acknowledges that some borders have to be crossed despite society's opinion, but at the same time secretly fears prosecution. Her resilience and stubbornness has proven more than a match for her superiors, often leaving them to desperately need some Advil. A tendency to hold grudges long-term has identified Rheine as a mostly loyal ally and deadly enemy, but there are times that she remembers to forgive. But she never forgets. |Personality Tab 1 Pic = |Personality Tab 2 Name = BPD |Personality Tab 2 Text = Doesn't look like it, eh? Nothing ever really "looks like it" these days. Yeah, she'll smile and laugh off jabs at her, or roll her eyes and come up with something to retort, depending on who you are. But she cares. She really, really does. You could tell her the honest, honest truth that she isn't a horrible person and she'd just nod politely and pretend to believe you. She's darned good at pretending she isn't. Which pretty much sums up everything. It's not just insecurity anymore. She's tired of everything. She's tired of taking her meds. She's tired of every September. She's tired of...existing. |Personality Tab 2 Pic = |Personality Tab 3 Name = INFP |Personality Tab 3 Text = Introvert, iNtuitive, Feeling, Perceiving She has a moderate preference of Introversion over Extraversion. (34%) She has a moderate preference of Intuition over Sensing. (28%) She has a moderate preference of Feeling over Thinking. (38%) She has a distinct preference of Perceiving over Judging. (59%) |Personality Tab 3 Pic = |Personality Tab 4 Name = Morals |Personality Tab 4 Text = As stated beforehand, her morals are kind of warped and confusing, with the usual misleading good intentions that pave the road to hell. Rheine doesn't care too much about herself, almost to the point of being self-destructive. In a way, she seems like she doesn't care about other people at all as she often dismisses the possibility that they could actually, honestly care that she's hurt. Sometimes she purposefully allows herself to drift apart from loved ones even if it hurts her because she believes she's "just a replacement until someone who can care more comes along." Her trust is gained on very rare occasions, and once you shove it at her with a sting in the tail, there's pretty much no going back. Backstabbers can feel free to expect no love and some sabotage from her, depending on how badly she thinks they deserve it. Hurt her, you scar her for the remainder of her life. Hurt somebody she cares about, she'll burn the whole universe down to find you, dig you up from the ashes, and then punish you. Her lack of concern for consequences is pretty alarming. She isn't very subtle about many things...but quite open with others that almost seem trivial until you actually realize that they're the ones you should pay attention to. |Personality Tab 4 Pic = |Personality Tab 5 Name = Beliefs |Personality Tab 5 Text = Rheine sincerely believes in loyalty. Honesty, not so much. And as she likes to quote from Saracen Rue..."Honesty is, honestly, the best policy. But when honesty doesn’t work, lie, and lie convincingly." Though she would probably NEVER admit it, she's fairly certain love exists. That people actually do care for each other. For the most part, she likes to look at it from a third person's view and has the tendency to laugh at blushing people. As for religion, she used to be Catholic, then converted to Christianity, then lost faith when she was twelve. She still believes there's a God...but doesn't necessarily believe He cares anymore. Currently, she considers herself a theist. It's kind of hard to sway her beliefs, whatever they might be, and proves herself once again as a stubborn Aries. |Personality Tab 5 Pic = |House Text = Gryffindor? Rheine doesn't know what the Hat saw in her. Gryffindors are noble and brave...and she most definitely thinks she's neither. How the heck is that being a Gryffindor? Slytherin she would have understood, given her family background. But Gryffindor? Why? She doubts she'll ever live up to that, and even until now people are saying she's a Ravenclaw. Too bad nobody will ever find out that the real reason behind her adamant refusal...How can she ever deserve to be in the same House as the best friend she killed? No. If there's a thing or two that's remotely Gryffindor about her, it would be her headstrong and reckless ways. |Childhood Text = Undergoing a major re-write, not started yet because I'm lazy. Of course, it's pretty well known that magic doesn't only exist in Britain, and Hogwarts isn't the only magic school out there. And Rheine's story doesn't start in the 21st century, nope. In the Philippines, back when Spain first conquered it, a rather old wizarding family resided in one of the few partly magical communities 'round the globe. It was a pureblood family of fanatics, who believed that Muggles were filth and yadda yadda yadda. Despite usually being halfway around the globe from all the action, the family did quite support all the dark wizards and witches that went and past. At times, family members even participated in the purging of Muggles. The family of Niesa managed to stay "pure and untainted" till the end of the 20th century. The time that had passed had allowed them to collect dark artifacts, spells, and the whole lot. By the 20th century, their collection encompassed no less than a million objects, including spells and whatnot. They may not have had the largest collection in the world, or even Asia, but they had amassed quite a fair bit and were content with it. Then the rebellion happened. Year 1979. The youngest members of the family, the final generation of purebloods - they all rebelled and married into Muggle and "tainted" lineages. The elders were unable to do anything but watch as their precious bloodline finally met its "end", being frail and wizened. They managed a few jinxes, hexes, and curses on their children's spouses, but none did any permanent harm. Except for one single curse. Jose Niesa was one of the eldest of the siblings, and he had married a Muggle named Anita. Unfortunately, Anita had been the one to receive the strongest curse. Their first child was stillborn, the second and third dead within hours, and their fourth followed. The fifth, Jose managed to weaken the curse well enough to see it survived. However, their fifth was a runt. They named him Shem. The children that followed Shem were much stronger than their eldest living sibling, as it seemed the curse weakened each time a new child was born. Shem was one of the first half-blood children in the Niesa family for centuries. Jose tried to keep all his children from magic, insisting on limiting its use, as all it did was "tear love and family apart." Nevertheless, Shem's father homeschooled all his children in the ways of magic. However, every child besides Shem did agree with their father. They wanted nothing to do with their heritage. Shem was the special case. He showed interest and talent in his studies and excelled so well that Jose allowed him a wand, something none of his sisters and brothers had ever received. Of course, after abandoning the pureblood mania of their ancestors, Jose's parents had tried all they could to remove their children from their wills. The other elders did the same. Their efforts succeeded narrowly, and they had managed to find a loophole in the law, and had all the wealth they had accumulated over the years to be only be accessed when their eldest son's grandchild came of age. Jose and his cousins and brothers and sisters were forced into poverty. The dark family's wealth was more than enough for each elder. There had been seven of them, including Jose's father. But now it was inaccessible. Shem and his siblings tried to do their best in order to help their parents. Shem went as far as abandoning magic, as it couldn't help them in the Muggle world where they now lived. He tried to become an engineer, but funds and technicalities forced upon him a teaching position, which barely sufficed for his family's needs. Shem was eventually married to a Muggle woman named Janissa, whose grandfather had been a Muggle-born wizard. The gift of magic had not been given to Janissa, but it was given to their child. The dangerous curse Anita had suffered had weakened with every birth, barely existing now. But it was now passed onto Janissa, as the curse was meant to halt the half-bloods from reproducing with Muggles or tainted lineages. It was weakened to the point that Shem and Janissa simply could not conceive a child. For once in his adult life, Shem took up his dusty old wand and did his best with his basic knowledge to weaken the curse further. Fortunately it worked. Rheine Kassyra Niesa was born on March 24, 2010 in a local Muggle hospital. She was healthy, but suffered jaundice that was quickly fixed by the Muggle magic we call modern technology. Shem was somewhat disappointed, as he wanted a son, but nevertheless was overjoyed. The young half-blood excelled quite well in her studies (she was also homeschooled.) At an early age, her parents discovered that she dearly loved the magic in her books, wishing with everything that it was real. It was real, of course, but Shem feared that she would fall back into the world of magic if he ever told her of their heritage. Thus, he and Janissa kept quiet. But both parents could not deny that Rheine was magic. She began to show signs at the mere age of 5. Shem was none the less horrified to realize his daughter had quite the affinity for jinxes and hexes, what she believed was "karma." If the little girl felt wronged, the wrongdoer tended to have little mishaps. Nothing major - just a little trip here, spilled liquids there - and barely noticeable, but Shem saw and realized. Age seven, Shem's fear increased as Rheine unknowingly began to use it when she was angry. Her magic had began to raise alarmingly out of control. Technology seemed to malfunction more when Rheine was around, which really miffed her as as she frequented the web. However, after being severely cyberbullied at age ten, her magic seemed to dampen. Shem wasn't aware that his daughter had been so affected, and was too relieved by the sudden anticlimax to notice anything was wrong. Then everything went all wrong for Shem when Janissa asked for an anullment. Their love had faded a long, long time ago, but they had stayed together for Rheine's sake. Now that she was ten, Janissa believed her daughter could take it. Shem relented, and they split up, much to Rheine's horror. For almost two years, Janissa and Rheine lived at Janissa's sister and Rheine's aunt Maycie's house. Then once Maycie got married, the mother and daughter had to move back to Shem's house with nowhere to go. It was indefinitely awkward for Shem, but he'd do anything for his daughter. Shem and Janissa stayed on friendly terms, which was a relief for Rheine. So focused on other things the two parents were, they never even noticed their daughter slowly falling into a depression. Shem was fully convinced that Rheine's magic had been dampened drastically and couldn't exactly do anything anymore, and thus paid lesser attention than before. Rheine and Janissa barely spent a year back at Shem's house. Janissa got engaged to a Finnish tourist named Fabian Kögler. Papers were easily set, and by December 2023, Rheine and Janissa were all set for England. Shem was saddened by this quite a lot, not being able to see his daughter anymore, but Fabian, knowing of Rheine's protests, offered to pay for Rheine to return for two months a year. The deal was made, and Rheine, her mother, and new stepfather headed for England right after Christmas. Christmas was a bit awkward in Rheine's opinion. Unbeknownst to Janissa and Shem, her magic was growing more stable as she gained better knowledge of what was inflicting her mental health - bipolar depression. At one point, she managed to get diagnosed indirectly with a friend's help. It was confirmed. Living in Lincolnshire, England wasn't much of a hassle, as Rheine's first language was English. It was a bit strange, however, to hear that strange British accent every time she went outside. She herself had a bit of an accent, but it quickly became almost imperceptible as time passed. During the months of March and April, Rheine visited her father and stayed with him. He had a dog now, and was quite happy to see her. Shem was too engrossed in spending as much time as possible with his little princess that he didn't notice how her magic was still getting stronger with each day. She returned from her vacation, and pretty much fainted when an owl swooped into her bedroom and dropped a letter. Damn. Took them long enough to realize there was a witch in the household. Rheine immediately made contact with her father, and the latter was partly shocked, partly mortified, and partly guilty. Realizing that it had upset his daughter most thoroughly, he tried to compensate for his actions by sending all the books that had been in Jose's possession before the rebellion to Rheine. The latter herself nearly spilled the beans of her mental state when yelling at her dad, but managed to stop herself before it was too late. The books turned out to be rather precious, few of the rare bits of the Niesa family's collection, and not all of them were even all dark magic! Rheine proved to be an adept learner, though the fact that it was MAGIC she was learning might have spurred her to work her best. She had learned some dark magic as well, obviously not any of the major law-destroying ones, but some of the mostly annoying and somewhat damaging. Rheine managed to forgive her father, and after explaining the situation to her stepfather and mother (turned out Fabian had a Muggle-born cousin and took it rather calmly), she got her official school supplies from Diagon Alley, and spent the rest of her free time poring over everything, trying to make up for the last 3-4 years of obliviousness. And when the day came, she headed for King's Cross station with her family, who watched her disappear into the brick border. Rheine was more than delighted to find out from a passing wizarding family that she had to run through a wall. IT WAS A WALL. BLOODY BRILLIANT. |History at Hogwarts Text = |Optional History Tab 1 = |Optional History Tab 1 Text = |Skills Text = Concentration and Speed Reading 7 years of extensive training from a Muggle supplementary school program (from age 4-11) has taught Rheine a few tricks. Her concentration is exceptionally better than most people her age, and her reading comprehension is only deterred slightly by her speed. The former allows her to practice and learn spells more easily, and the latter enables her to cram faster prior classes. *OOC Note: This is not an exotic ability, as the unnamed program implied exists in real life and is available for everyone as long as they have the money. Potions Rheine is unusually good at potions despite its similarity to Muggle cooking (which she fantastically sucks at.) She managed to catch up to 3 years of schoolwork on it, and excelled easily at the subject. Her generally terrible memory somehow allows her to recall potion recipes, ingredients, their uses, and other potion-related matters with nearly perfect clarity. It's the only subject which theories she can comprehend at the first try. Currently, she's studying up on how to make the ridiculously difficult Wolfsbane Potion for her cousin. Mythology Mythology has always been a hobby of hers. She's kept up with it despite all the remedial studying and cramming she's had to do, and is proud to be now really efficient at Roman, Greek and Egyptian mythology. She's halfway there on Norse, and has begun on various others. Dark Arts Rheine's more than just "well equipped" with knowledge of the Dark Arts - she has a natural aptitude for it. It's not unusual, with her being descended from a line of Dark wizards and witches, but it's certainly disturbing, though she can't do anything about it. Even her childhood bursts of magic did more harm than help. Recently she's been going into more in-depth research, even sneaking into Knockturn Alley at one point. Done mainly in vain hope that she may find something else to help with Reynie's furry little problem, surprisingly she has found no love for the horrible magic and simply feels a cold disdain, completely immune to the pull and lust for power. This has also sort of boosted her self-esteem a bit, slowly coming to terms that she might not be such a horrible person after all. Defense Against the Dark Arts Her abilities in this subject are nearly on par with her abilities in Potions. Maybe it's because of the fact that it's closely related to the Dark Arts, but even her wand predicts that she is or will be a really good duelist. |Academic Ability Text = O.W.L. Results — N.E.W.T. Results Astronomy — EE / Astronomy — Charms — O / Charms — Defense Against the Dark Arts — O / Defense Against the Dark Arts — Herbology — EE / Herbology — History of Magic — EE / History of Magic — Potions — O / Potions — Transfiguration — O / Transfiguration — Arithmancy — EE / Arithmancy — Care of Magical Creatures — O / Care of Magical Creatures — Muggle Studies — O / Muggle Studies — Ancient Runes — O / Ancient Runes — Ancient Studies — O / Ancient Studies — Ghoul Studies — O / Ghoul Studies — Magical Theory — O / Magical Theory — Alchemy — N/A / Alchemy — Apparition — N/A / Apparition — Early disciplinary methods have taught Rheine, for the most part, to be dutiful on the subject of her studies. Though the library gets crowded quite a lot, she is capable of withstanding horribly long study sessions without getting too bored. For someone who only became aware of the wizarding world at age fourteen, she has managed to keep up with her peers and even beat them in certain aspects. With a practical bent, few her age are on par with her in terms of spellwork. |Parents Text = Shem Niesa Shem is Rheine's 45 year old father. Despite moving away, Rheine remained a "daddy's girl" and maintained a relatively close relationship with her parent. They both share the general dislike of Janissa, which has brought them closer. Their father-daughter relationship was so strong that Rheine inadvertently forced Fabian to allow her to visit her father for a duration of two months every year. Her summer visits have become more and more strained with time. They aren't as close as before, and there is little they can talk about without treading over the subject of magic. Rheine represents the world Shem has tried so hard to cut from his life and blood, and it still hasn't sunken in that she chose to reconnect it. Janissa Kögler Janissa is Rheine's 41 year old mother. Their mother-daughter relationship is nowhere near close, seeing as the older woman spends most of her time gallivanting across the globe. For most of Rheine's known life, Janissa insisted that Rheine do things her way. This resulted in severe rebellious behavior from the latter. Janissa refused to admit she was in fact sometimes manipulative and verbally abusive towards her daughter. It was also Janissa's idea to get annulled from Shem, which Rheine remains angry at her for. Fabian Kögler Rheine doesn't exactly dislike her stepfather, but she doesn't like him at the same time. They have a bit of a professional relationship witfh Janissa being Fabian's wife and Rheine's mother, and are at least polite towards each other. Fabian also reluctantly allowed Rheine to visit her father in the Philippines, which Rheine is dearly grateful for. |Siblings Text = Maycie Ilan As a rather sweet aunt, Rheine deeply cares for Maycie. The latter was kind enough to provide a home for Rheine and her mother for almost two years. Rheine knows how to look past Maycie's alcohol addiction and see who her aunt really is. They remain on friendly terms, even after Reynie became a werewolf. [[Reynard Ilan|'Reynard Waire-Ilan']] Despite being prone to temper tantrums, Reynie is dearly loved by his cousin. They are extremely close, and act more like brother and sister than cousins. Reynie, Rheine was told by Maycie, might be a Muggle-born after exhibiting possible acts of magic, and this was soon proven after surviving the werewolf attack. After Rheine left for England, Reynie was known to be more sulky. They stayed in contact with each other via owl, which Reynie found amusing. Nearing Christmas break, Reynie was attacked by a werewolf and hospitalized, officially comatose. Rheine was frantic and restless until she managed to visit. Reynie fortunately became semi-conscious near the end of Rheine's visit, but on the full moon he transformed and nearly killed his cousin if it were not for two wizards who had been positioned to watch over him. The incident left Rheine with a vivid claw mark scar on her shoulder, though Reynie can only remember flashes of it and thus is unaware of the situation. They kept in close touch, and their bond had only strengthened with Rheine determined to learn how to make a Wolfsbane potion for his sake. During March 2025, Rheine made a deal with her Herbology professor to ensure his safety. It was lucky that she did, as shortly after the end of term, Reynie was forced to move to Britain for his safety. Overjoyed as she was, Rheine could not help but worry for Reynie and his mental state. But Rheine forgot to worry about herself, which soon enough enraged her cousin. They had a small fallout soon after Christmas, and Rheine can't help but take the blame for being selfish. [[Xyza Niesa|'Xyza Niesa']] Oh, yay, long lost half-sister story twist. It's unfortunately not accompanied with tearful hugs or heartbreaking reconciliation. Rheine's relationship with Xyza has always been distant, and occasionally strained. It was Janissa's fault, of course. She insisted on separating the two lest, God forbid, they get close to each other, as much as possible. She succeeded partially, and Rheine's no more inclined to open up to Xyza than any other human being. A chance will be given, but to be frank, Rheine's willing to bet it's another invitation for another person to desert her. Just like everyone else did. |Friends Text = Lyssa Mae Megat Lyssa was probably the only person who could see through Rheine's kaleidoscopic veil. Rheine met her online several months prior to her move to England, and the two stuck together like glue despite their age difference (with Lyssa being 5 years older.) Upon Rheine receiving her Hogwarts letter, Lyssa coincidentally decided to admit to her supposedly Muggle friend that she was in fact a witch. This likely would have been a breach of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy if Rheine had not turned out to be a witch herself. Once Lyssa found out, she explained her real history to the girl who pretty much was a little sister to her. Lyssa had graduated from Hogwarts from Ravenclaw House, and had recently started working for the Ministry of Magic of her home country as a member of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. She had inhuman pain tolerance, the highest in wizarding history itself, and was thus immune to the Cruciatus Curse. An accomplished Legilimency and Occlumency user, it was a surprise to all when she didn't go for the Department of Mysteries. At one point Lyssa postponed her business appointments to visit Rheine, Kale, and Kale's girlfriend. Rheine had begged her to come, and the memory of that day is her Patronus memory, though in contrast she is reduced to tears whenever she remembers. Indirectly, Rheine caused Lyssa's death. Less than a month before Rheine left for Hogwarts (and thus disabling all contact as Muggle technology goes haywire when exposed to too much magic), Lyssa was killed in Russia when she and two of her workmates were targeted by wizard assassins for a reason still unknown to Rheine. Her immunity to the Cruciatus Curse helped her for most of the battle, but she was ultimately defeated brutally. According to reports, she'd taken five of her attackers to the grave with her, and had been the last one standing. Rheine received an email a week later; the message of Lyssa's death being distributed to Muggle and wizarding friends using various means. Another week later, she was sent a recording (no doubt by the murderer) of Lyssa's last screams, which coincidentally included her nickname for Rheine. Rheine turned it in to the wizarding authorities almost immediately, but from then on began to blame herself for Lyssa's death. Devastated at the loss of the sister she never had, she carried her grief to Hogwarts, successfully disguising it. Rheine also began to carry around a picture of Lyssa in her pocket, which she spoke to when events turned out for better or worse. KJ Ashworth KJ's another of Rheine's supposedly Muggle friends whom she met online. He was the friend who helped her get diagnosed for her mental disorder, seeing as he lived in Lincolnshire as well. Shortly before Rheine left for Hogwarts, he revealed that he was in fact a Durmstrang student (on his 6th year) to her. He also taught her the basics of a Quidditch - the only sport where he never went easy on her. When KJ was a kid, he and his little sister were caught in a car pileup on a highway. His dad, who had been driving, and him were relatively unharmed save for a few broken bones and whatnot. However, his sister died from internal bleeding while they waited for rescue. This resulted in severe trauma, and KJ became extremely overprotective. He eventually got over his phobia of cars and driving, but the thought of losing another loved one never ceased to frighten him. Rheine apparently reminded him of Tanya (maybe a tad too much), so he's rather protective of her. They share a tightly knit sister-brother relationship, though contact is difficult between the two magic schools. KJ and her met up during the Christmas hols, playing Quidditch. He was delighted that she was playing reserve seeker for Gryffindor, and hinted that he might have to transfer to Hogwarts for his 7th year. After the end of term, Kale owled her, explaining that he had proposed to his girlfriend and were getting married after graduation. Rheine was obviously invited, though she had declined the bridesmaid offer because "I can't dance. Plus dresses are overrated." Shortly before the start of her fifth year, Kale's fiancée was determined to be pregnant. [[Victoria Iglesias|'Victoria Iglesias']] For a Gryffindor girl 2 years her elder, Tori gets along amazingly with Rheine. Soon after her scrape with Faith in the DADA office, Rheine had gone to the library to study and distract herself from the current events. Victoria stumbled upon her when she got lost, and her Tagalog mutterings caught Rheine's attention. The two immediately took a liking to each other, being from the same country, and they started a conversation in their native tongue. At one point, they got to Quidditch, with Rheine worrying about not being able to play due to her feud with Faith and the latter being the current Gryffindor captain's sister. Victoria actually offered to try and persuade Thomas into letting her play, and Rheine was drastically touched by the offer. Rheine was most impressed by Vic's body-block in the Gryffindor vs Slytherin match, cheering for the team. Victoria returned the favor later when she was benched, watching Rheine play during the Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff match, despite the loss. In Gryffindor's final match against Ravenclaw, the two Chasers partnered up proved to be a deadly combination, and Lady Luck favored them that day, allowing them to come in second for the Quidditch Cup and win the House Cup. They later encountered each other in the Hogwarts kitchens and bonded over their love of mangoes. They had such a good time that they forgot about curfew, and very nearly got caught as they rushed back. During the conversation, Victoria invited Rheine to meet with her family at the Quidditch World Cup, and she accepted. During the QWC, Tori was the only other person besides Boyce's siblings to begin to tease Rheine about things. At one point, they made a promise to each other that the other would be a bridesmaid at their wedding. Rheine began to see her as a sister figure, but felt like a traitor to Lyssa in doing so. Her emotional turmoil caused ripples to morph into waves, ultimately shattering their friendship. She knows it's her fault, and her damned mental state, but she believes she's hurt Tori enough, so might as well suffer through it. [[Cecilie Eskildsen|'Cecilie Eskildsen']] Rheine personally hadn't spoken to the Slytherin girl when Cecilie ganged up on her with Faith. It was Cecilie's underlying snide comment that made Rheine lose it and walk out of DADA class bitterly, believing Faith had already won. During the Christmas hols, Rheine encountered her in the Transfiguration section of Flourish and Blotts. She discovered that Cecilie was also learning to become an Animagus, and they had a short conversation. For some reason, she also lied on Cecilie's behalf when Alessia, the latter's mother, came to scold her daughter for being late on their rendezvous. Once Cecilie was out of earshot, Alessia apologized on her daughter's behalf in the case she was giving Rheine a hard time, revealing that Cecilie had been mistreated by other children when she was little. Rheine had found a limited edition book on Animagi during her stay in the PH, and remembered to send it shortly after the Christmas hols to Cecilie, believing she might find it interesting. The Slytherin, in turn, sent her a book on theories of extinct Animagi. They met again in Hogwarts, in the Potions-Mixing room, where Rheine did her more dangerous experiments. Cecilie gave her a booklet on how to figure out her Animagus form before going on to try and catch up with Potions lessons (which she had been skipping.) Rheine eventually passed out from both sleep deprivation and exhaustion caused by the Animagus recognition potion, and was then carted off to the hospital wing by Cecilie. By the Viaduct, the two met once more, both having received letters from their family. Cecilie mentioned that her grandmother was dying, and they exchanged problems before moving on to other subjects. The two didn't encounter each other for the most part during the rest of the school year, and summer came before they made contact via letter. A compelled Rheine decided to write to the girl, who revealed that she was awfully close to becoming a fully-fledged Animagus...and that her grandmother wasn't doing so well. Deciding not to pry, Rheine didn't reply...and found herself to be looking forward to seeing the private Slytherin girl again. They became partners for the first DAtDA lesson upon the start of school term. With Rheine summoning the snake that inadvertently caused Cecilie to lose the duel, surprisingly the latter kept it as a pet, seen later when they met in the Potions-Mixing room yet again. There was a brief teasing session spawned by Cecilie about Rheine and Boyce, but soon faded. She introduced Cecilie to Valentin, an ARMP noble and a new acquaintance, shortly after Christmas. Cecilie's sort of taken up a babysitting role in Rheine's life, seeing as she's constantly preventing the girl from blowing herself up. Regardless, Cecilie is definitely a friend in Rheine's book. Anybody who can handle her explosive moods is a good person. [[Boyce Schmidt|'Boyce Schmidt']] As if her life couldn't get anymore chaotic, a brunette with blue eyes simply had to walk in, didn't he? Ugh. Rheine hate-hate-hate-hates cliché, but apparently it's a lot better in real life. They were friends (or were they ever really?), and now they're dating, and frankly Rheine's nerves are frazzled because holy guacomole how did he ever end up liking her back? |Acquaintances Text = Ravenclaw= [[Cassandra Gideon|'Casper Gideon']] Currently Casper doesn't seem to have any evident opinion on Rheine. However, Rheine agreed with the Ravenclaw that Muggles are capable of brewing potions, and cannot help but silently approve of her walkout during the first Potions class of the year, despite it being somewhat uncalled for. They partnered up for Transfiguration, and Rheine has decided she likes the girl. [[Owen Connor|'Owen Connor']] During a day of her fourth year, while wandering the Hogwarts Grounds and poring over an advanced Potions textbook, Rheine promptly bumped into Owen Connor, a second year Ravenclaw. They conversed a while, getting along quite well until things took a turn for the theatrics. Owen broke into tears at the mention of family, as his own had died due to a werewolf attack (or as he claims, a robber), and Rheine managed to connect with him due to Lyssa's death. Soon afterwards, Rheine's owl Saona located her owner and delivered her a letter successfully as the two students parted ways. The letter was from Rheine's aunt that made her scream, as it brought news that her cousin Reynie had been attacked by an unknown creature, with critical injuries. Maycie admitted in the letter that she suspected it was a werewolf, and upon Rheine's mentioning of it, Owen nearly fell over, though it went unnoticed. [[Blake Schmidt|'Blake Schmidt']] After that little fiasco, Blake apologized and seemed pretty sincere about it (unlike someone *cough*Ansel*cough*). Rheine's guessing that the younger girl is probably not too corrupted yet and has some hope that she'll never mention that incident again. But as a natural pessimist, she doubts it. Either way, they're on okay terms. |-|Gryffindor= [[Pelagia (Siren) Liquero|'Pelagia Liquero']] Pelagia is in the same year, the same House, and the same dorm room as Rheine, which greatly encourages conversation. Rheine finds the other girl a tad too chatty for her liking, but sweet and lighthearted at the same time. Pelagia blatantly prefers Rheine to Faith, something that Rheine isn't really proud of. Their relationship isn't really on the "friends" level yet, but they're getting there. [[Josiah Westenberg|'Josiah Westenberg']] Though they spoke only briefly and while Rheine was slightly out of it, she found the guy pretty okay. |-|Hufflepuff= [[Winston Wolf|'Winston Wolf']] A Hufflepuff boy in her year, Winston was rather friendly towards Rheine. She became acquainted with him after the DADA fiasco and by the Black Lake. He encouraged her not to need to aspire to be anyone else but herself, and Rheine accepted it and thanked him. She soon encountered him in the Dance Hall, finding him moping about his best friend Sapphire Allen transferring schools. They got into a heated discussion, with Winston noting her sleep deprivation and weak shoulder. Eventually coming to an agreement, Rheine revealed the reason for her injury (but being very vague about it), and Winston explained his situation with his mother. After they exchanged words and Rheine offered advice, Winston left. [[Valentin Fernandez|'Valentin Fernandez']] Okay, so the guy caught her and his sister messing with explosive materials. Apparently he was the one who taught Rina all her tricks (which are a LOT.) He's okay in Rheine's book, a tad overprotective over his sister maybe, but okay. [[Melody Padmore|'Melody Padmore']] They had a bit of conversation during their fifth year, and got acquainted then. Melody seemed nice. Rheine supposes it comes with the badger territory. |-|Slytherin= [[Melinda Bagman|'Melinda Bagman']] Currently, Rheine is unaware of Melinda's relation to Faith. They first talked in the library about Melinda's planned exploit in the Forbidden Forest, which Rheine did not try to question too much. Parting on okay terms, Rheine met the girl again while lurking around the dungeons, shortly after Melinda's parents' death. Things escalated rather steadily, and Rheine tried her best to comfort the girl, and succeeded marginally. So far, Rheine guesses that they are on pretty decent terms, and she has a soft spot for the eleven year old. [[Faith Bagman|'Faith Bagman']] Loathe as Rheine is to admit it, Faith has definitely leveled up to become an enemy. Faith was rather pissed that Rheine was taking all the answers in classes and inadvertently not letting anyone else participate, leading her to believe that the latter was trying to take her spot as top student. She lashed out on Rheine in the middle of DADA, and events escalated quickly with Cecilie Eskildsen helping her gang up on Rheine and the depressed Gryffindor walking out with a halfhearted apology to the professor. Faith clearly and currently still does hate her for "trying to take everything away from her," even going as far as discussing tactics with the Herbology professor, though she definitely doesn't know that. Rheine, however, was not lying when she stated that she looked up to Faith since first day, and is more confused and hurt than angry seeing as the majority of onlookers seem to side with Faith, including the professors. Surprisingly she isn't that angry at Faith, even trying to make her view known to acquaintances Pelagia and Winston. After meeting with Professor Déonté in the latter's office, Rheine acted on her suspicions that Faith had more than one reason for hating her. She tried to pry it out of the girl, but was met with resistance, causing her to believe the reason may be a tad personal. The two got into another verbal fight in the middle of Herbology, Rheine being unable to ignore Faith's jab and ended up getting her third detention. Upon arrival of Rheine's fifth year, she stumbled upon Faith in the library. Surprisingly their encounter went amazingly well in comparison to their last ones. Sixth year went even more pleasantly - they found some common ground and discussed job possibilities while stranded on a staircase. They're not friends, but they're not enemies nor rivals anymore, in Rheine's book. [[Corrine Fernandez|'Corrine Fernandez']] Dear Merlin, Rina and her get along so well it's not even funny. They both like explosives, which was how they actually met. Though Rina's constantly trying to give fashion advice, Rheine likes the younger girl. |-|Other= [[Ansel Schmidt|'Ansel Schmidt']] Rheine has decided that Ansel is someone better off avoiding after...that incident in the tent. Especially since his apology was kind of forced. [[Aeron Schmidt|'Aeron Schmidt']] Seeing as she ran away before they could actually have a proper conversation, all she knows is that she can't seem to identify Arthur from Aeron and vice versa. |Pets Text = Saona is Rheine's flamboyant and annoyingly arrogant snowy owl. She likes lukewarm water and tropical climates, thus guaranteeing her the name. |Romances Text = Love's a crazy thing to Rheine, okay? It's at least one of the most powerful forces out there, and she doesn't necessarily mean it in a good way- because it sure as hell goes every way. Cupid is not a chubby archer baby. Rick Riordan taught her that much. But nonetheless...it's kind of like gravity in some ways, aka there's only so much you can do to resist the pull. But what's scary is Rheine is one of those who fall hard and if they ever get back up, only ever get a second chance. No "third time's the charm" for her, sadly. She's never really fallen before, so she better tread carefully... [[Boyce Schmidt|'Boyce Schmidt']] First off, did this guy really make her blush for the first time in her freaking life? Uh, yeah, he did. Rheine met him while she was trying to get used to the surroundings during the World Cup, and their conversation lengthened and lengthened with varying topics until night fell. At one point, she had to fix up his messed up hair. She met him again during a morning downpour while both sought shelter under the awning of the merch shop. He lent her his coat and least to say...said some things that made both of them turn tomato. Unfortunately she forgot to give it back to him before leaving, leading him to searching for his sister Sadie coatless. This led to a horribly mortifying encounter with his siblings in the Harriers' tent when she couldn't find his tent and she fled as soon as she found the opportunity to. While being smacked in the face with a reality check that her deceased best friend's death anniversary was coming up, Rheine nearly chucked a rock at him while aiming for a tree. She had a go at him for giving her his coat and getting slightly sick, which she learned from his siblings. After a long conversation/debate, she finally surrendered again and took his coat, all the while wishing she had remembered to send for warmer clothes. She was led to his tent so she could know where to find him next time, and again encountered his two siblings. Fortunately things became somewhat of an anticlimax with both apologizing then leaving them. Before they parted ways, he insisted she keep his coat (which he promised wasn't going to be a bother as he bought it himself unlike last time when his coat came from his grandmother's) and just give it back to him at Hogwarts. The trolley was another location for another accidental meeting, and they chatted awhile during their hunt for sweets. At Hogwarts, they've obviously spoken in classes (and made the occasional scene...cough) and encountered each other in Hogsmeade. Also, Boyce's siblings would refer to her as his girlfriend (whichwassonottruebackthen), and often tease the two to the point they were two blushing messes. Rheine herself wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but eventually her attempts at figuring out herself partially succeeded after her fallout with Tori... |Optional Relationship Tab 1 = Enemies |Optional Relationship Tab 1 Text = ... |Name Meaning = Rheine is a variation of Rain. Simply from the English word rain, derived from Old English regn. Kassyra has no known meaning. It is likely to be a possible branch of Cassiopeia: Latinized form of Greek Κασσιοπεια (Kassiopeia) or Κασσιεπεια (Kassiepeia), possibly meaning "cassia juice". In Greek myth Cassiopeia was the wife of Cepheus and the mother of Andromeda. She was changed into a constellation and placed in the northern sky after she died. Niesa has no known meaning. If rearranged, it is Siena: of Latin origin, and the meaning of Siena is "from Siena". Place name: the city of Siena in Italy, known for its art treasures. The town gave its name to a reddish shade of brown. Kögler: German - from Kogel + the agent or habitational suffix -er. This name is also found in Hungary and eastern Slovenia. |Goals and Plans = IC Find out why the Niesas were banned from every Asian wizarding school. Figure out a way to possibly help Reynie with his lycanthropy - starting with learning how to brew Wolfsbane before she kills herself. NEWTs, though honestly she has it nailed already. DARK RESEARCH. ...Ignoring her fear of Patronuses. OOC #Rhoyce Regain ARMP Noble rights. Anodyne Diablerie is definitely going to happen one way or another. Become an Unspeakable. Love department, because life is a b^tch. |Fears = |Random Facts = Magical= |-|Misc.= Her zodiac sign is Aries. She can't swim, just float, which she believes "won't do me any good if some crazy magical creature is trying to drag me down the depths and eat me for lunch." She suffers from tonsillitis. She's cracked her skull three times in her life. Mangoes are her favorite fruit. She has never been capable of deciding between cats and dogs. When she was twelve, she got laser surgery for her eyes though it wasn't recommended. She got her braces removed the same year. Rheine is virtually incapable of blushing in most situations, which is quite useful. She tends to pale/blanch in its stead. She is lactose intolerant, though she can still eat dairy products, just not overdose/overeat. She hates cheese when eaten solo for a snack, which her mom frequently does. Frankly, she cannot stand the taste without bread to tone it down. Most junk food is simply the bane of her existence. She can tolerate and or like all types of music EXCEPT for pure rap. Has a slight obsession with Muggle fighting and decapitation. She is, as implied, the only remaining witch in her blood family. Riding a bicycle has never been taught to her, but she's damned good at riding a motorcycle for some unfathomable reason. Her stepdad got her one during her second/fifth year at Hogwarts, though it remained a secret until summer break came around. Hand her the keys to whatever transportation that isn't a bicycle- she'll probably know how to make it run. She's narrowly escaped dying three times, excluding the skull breaking incidents. She started cutting on July 2, 2016. She never stopped. She's been taking aikido and Arnis lessons since her fifth year. }} Category:Omnia Lesvos Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Gryffindor Category:Gryffindor Students Category:Prefect Category:Name begins with "R" Category:March Birthday Category:Speaks Filipino Category:Demi Category:Straight Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Mixed Blood Category:Filipino Category:Born in Philippines Category:Left Handed Category:Aspen Wand Category:Phoenix Feather Wand Category:Brown/Black Hair Category:Black Eyes Category:Insect Patronus Category:Small Patronus Category:Pet Owner Category:Has Mental Illness Category:ARMP Category:Presumed Dead